Desire and Jealousy
by Kill-titi
Summary: Because of prejudices in the Wizarding world, the Malfoys left for the Muggle World. After a 6-year absence, the Malfoys are back and Scorpius will attend Hogwarts for his fourth year. Will Scorpius be welcomed in Hogwarts? Slash Scorpius/Albus
1. Potters' Pride

_**Desire and Jealousy**_

**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius, (James Sirius/Scorpius, Scorpius/OC)**  
Rating: **R maybe M later**  
Summary: **Because of prejudices in the Wizarding world, the Malfoys left for the Muggle World. They took Dorian Nott with them while Theodore Nott stayed to make sure things calmed down. The Malfoys are successful in Muggle business and Dorian Nott and Scorpius study in a prestigious Muggle school for 3-4 years and were taught magic by professors at home. They are very talented boys and very popular in the Muggle World. Then, their parents announce to them they would attend Hogwarts for their fourth year (fifth for Dorian) until they graduated. So the Malfoys are back in the Wizarding World? How will people react? Will Scorpius and Dorian be welcomed in Hogwarts?**  
Warning(s): nothing for now...****  
Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling**  
Beta:** Emogothclone, Sparkle Itamashii**  
Notes: **I have already posted this story in French (Désir et Jalousie). Desire and Jealousy is my first fanfiction in English, since I am French native speaker. Quite a challenge I must say.  
I would like to thank Iris Emogothclone and Sparkle Itamashii who beta my translations and give me advice about the story.

This story is a romance between Albus and Scorpius. I love this couple, not because I'm a yaoi addict but these characters are particularly interesting to write about.  
But it is not only a romance, the story will become darker (rape mentioned, suicide, aggression), you're warned.

Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Rumors:**

After a 6-year absence, the Malfoys are back in the Wizarding world. Dorian Nott (15 years old) and Scorpius Malfoy (14 years old) will attend Hogwarts for their fourth and fifth year until graduation.

**Dorian Nott**, Theodore Nott' son, is Scorpius' best friend and has spent most of his time in Malfoy Manor since he is nine years old. He is close to Scorpius and the Malfoys consider him as a member of the family. That is why they took him with them when they left for the Muggle World. But why did they leave in the first place?

**Scorpius Malfoy **is the heir of the Malfoy family. The fourteen years old boy is known to be amazingly beautiful.

**Albus Severus Potter**, the fourteen year old son of Harry Potter, is a handsome boy attending his fourth year in Hogwarts. He is the Captain of the Slytherin Team.

**James Sirius Potter**, the older Potter' son, will attend his fifth year in Hogwarts. This tall and handsome boy in the Prince of Gryffindor and captains the team for his House.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Potters' Pride**_

It should have been a nice dinner, in a new expensive French restaurant. It was Harry Potter's idea to spend the Saturday night out with his family, Potter and Weasley altogether, to celebrate a last evening before the kids returned Hogwarts on Monday. He had booked the round middle table. All the family seemed to enjoy their evening, each of them busy with animated conversations.  
Albus Severus Potter was chatting with James, his older brother, about Quidditch. Professional Quidditch was maybe the only topic the brothers did not argue about since they supported the same team, the « Howling Vultures », so the discussion was civil and calm.

"They are going to beat the « God Thorns » this year," James said, while serving himself butterbeer.  
- "That's what we thought last year, and we were wrong," Albus retorted who stole the bottle of butterbeer from his brother's hands fearing he would drink the bottle all by himself. He served himself a good drink.  
- "No, this year, they're going to win, I feel it. You'll see, Al," James said, smiling broadly. "And this year the Gryffindors will beat the shit out of the Slytherin Team and send them to rot in their Dungeons.  
- "I do hope you're kidding. I will be the Captain of Slytherin this year and I will build the team. And you can be sure I will train them so they'll be able to ward off all your tactics. I know them by heart after all."  
James scrutinized his brother with his dark brown eyes. He was not amused anymore, he loved winning too much.  
"Nobody told you about the concept of ethics and discretion between brothers?" James asked coldly.  
- "Hey James, you captain the team so it is your job to make your team innovate and find new ploys if you do not want to be outclassed. And you should do it or else you'll be humiliated in front of all Hogwarts… and the Wizarding World. I'm sure Journalists will love to cover the game when the Potter Brothers from opposed Houses fight for Victory," Albus said.  
- "Journalists are always covering our lives Al," James said, making a sign toward the windows of the restaurants.  
Albus turned and grew pale. He saw journalists and photographers crowd together behind the windows. He could nearly hear the noisy and annoying flash guns.  
- "I can't bear them anymore," Albus said, getting angry, "they drive me crazy. They always spy on us and follow us everywhere and why? To hit the headlines with stupid gossip on us, in the gutter press – new headline! Harry Potter and his family have dinner in a Restaurant. James Potter likes to order soup as a starter - Merlin, what a scoop!  
-" Calm down Albus," James said, tapping his brother on the shoulder to smooth him, "that's the price to pay for being Harry Potter's sons. It's not that bad, when you have twigged what they want and how to use them, the fame gives some opportunities and it's rather fun."  
- "It's easy for you; you like to be in the news. What would you be left of you if the Media weren't there to make you feel full of yourself," Albus said, laughing.  
-"Hey!" James said, striking a light punch on the shoulder of the young black-haired boy.  
- "Ouch! Seriously I'm not kidding. You get over it better than I do. I cannot stand them, I would like them to forget about us. You know that three others magazines have contacted me to make an interview?"  
- "What will you talk about?" James asked, eating a toast.  
- "I don't know. They want my opinion about Life in Hogwarts, about the other students and youth of today in general. I am perfect, you should know that. In any case they want me to be perfect," Albus said, bitterly, "because I look like Dad."  
- "You're still thinking about that picture, aren't you? It's been a year Al. Some journalists took a picture of you smoking a muggle cigarette. So what? It could have been worse," James said.  
- "Yeah it was nothing. But because I am who I am, some people claimed I was a very bad example for children and that I should make a public apology. But mostly they accused my friends of perverting the Son of the Savior. Such a scandal for a mere muggle cigarette…"  
- "I know, it sucks, but you should cope with them. You have name and notoriety, use it."  
- "Yeah sure… and how do I do that? Should I have a different girl grapping my arm every Saturday night like you?" Albus said while drinking Butterbeer.  
- "It helps to smooth the rumors who say I sleep with boys too," said James, shrugging his shoulders.  
- "Found rumors…," Albus mumbled.  
- "Nobody cares about the truth except you," James exasperated, "give them what they want." He pointed at the journalists. "Or at least try to fake. It will give you enough freedom to do what you want, without letting yourself get caught of course."  
Albus added nothing after that. Freedom did not exist for him. He had to avoid scandal for his dad's sake and he knew all of his moves were watched.  
He lifted his hand and called the waiter.  
-"May I help you, Sir?"  
- "Yes, I know it is not conventional but could you please close the curtains? We would like to have more intimacy while having dinner," Albus said, pointing at the windows.  
The waiter smiled and acquiesced before calling other waiters to help him close the heavy red curtains.  
Albus could breathe easier. He was about to resume his conversation with James when noise came from the great Hall and drew their attention.  
The front door of the prestigious restaurant opened and loud laughs could be heard from the hall of the restaurant. Most people turned to see who was entering the place so rudely and loudly. Dorian Nott entered the restaurant, a broad smile on his thick lips, possessively holding Scorpius Malfoy by the hand. Dorian seemed to not care about his appearance, looking at ease with his grey suit, his tie loosened, and black shirt. His black hair was messy and dark locks, longer in the front, hid a little of his brown shining eyes. It was likely he had been drinking. And yet he was enchanting, from the toe of his shoes to the thin scar disfiguring his left eye. Sublime in his girlish shorts and boots, Scorpius Malfoy seemed almost fragile with his tight white-silver shirt whose last buttons were opened, revealing a slim belly and a navel piercing with small silver scorpion on it.  
When they entered the room, Dorian's smile slowly disappeared as he met the eyes of familiar people and furious unknown glares. Looking defeating at the Potter-Weasley family, he encircled Scorpius' waist with his left arm and called for the host of the restaurant to come.  
"A table for two please, far from them if it's possible."  
Scorpius had put his head against Dorian's chest, waiting for him to take care of the reservation, when his grey eyes met beautiful green ones and he stopped breathing. He quickly looked away and focused on the discussion between Dorian and the waiter.

Albus was confused. He had never been this close to Scorpius Malfoy. The Malfoys had just come back this summer and Albus had very occasionally seen Scorpius, in Diagon Alley most of the time to purchase the furniture for school. But Dorian was always with him, acting as would a bodyguard, with the result Albus could not have the opportunity to talk to him. Yet, since he had been ten years old, Albus Severus had been interested in Scorpius' life and admired him, for the way he enjoyed his freedom and allowed himself foolish and daring behaviors. Scorpius was said to be eccentric and excessive, as in the Muggle World (where he had lived for six years) as in Wizarding World. When Albus thought about Scorpius, he wanted to be like him, young, irresponsible and alive.  
He wanted to know him, or at least talk to him, before they left for Hogwarts.

Albus was observing Nott and Malfoy discussing with the waiter, then Scorpius pointed at a private table, against the wall, far from the center. The waiter led them the chosen table and Albus used the occasion to study them, memorizing the feminine looks and graceful walk of Scorpius which had afforded him some contracts with muggle designers. But he seemed uneasy while crossing the room, surrounded by the eyes of the wizards; looking intensely at him. His observation was interrupted by Rose exclaiming:  
"How could he be so rude toward us, in a crowded restaurant. He was disdainful whereas he does not even know us!"  
-"Dorian Nott is known to be hot-tempered", Teddy explained. "Except when he is with Scorpius. This kid is like a drug to calm Nott down. Fortunately, they're always together or else Dorian could become violent."  
- "When you know what he went through, you cannot be surprised," Harry said, darkly.  
- "Anyway, Minerva will have some tough work at Hogwarts with this one," Ron added.  
Albus wanted know what his father meant but Harry said no more about it. He noticed James had not stopped glaring at Malfoy and Nott. Why was he so furious? Albus tried to ask him  
but the waiters arrived with the plates and James used the occasion to start a discussion with Rose about Hogwarts and tried to give her wheezes for her fourth year she would never use.  
_He'll ask later…_

The restaurant was quiet again after the noisy coming of Dorian and Scorpius was forgotten. Murmurs crossed the crowded room.

Still eating at the immense central table, the Potter-Weasley family was at the main course. The table was big enough for a King and his family and could allow the entire Potter family to eat together, which was quite impressive. Albus wondered if this immense round table was a grand originality of the restaurant or if the room had been re-organized for the Great Potter. He could not tell. On the other hand what he was sure was that the number of waiters who were assigned to serve them was ridiculous. He did count them: two for the orders of meals, two to serve bottles and drinks, four to serve the meals, and two who were turning around the table just in case a Potter or a Weasley asked…. What? Bread? Where is the bathroom?

Lost in his thoughts, Albus kept prickling his grilled gamba in his plate. An amused James elbowed in the ribs.  
"It's dead you know, I don't think torturing it more with your fork will ever change that fact," James said while showing Albus' plate with his knife, smiling.  
-"Excuse me?" Albus asked, leaving his thoughts. "What are you talking about?"  
- "Your big prawn."  
-"Gambas."  
- "Okay, as you want – it is a big prawn but whatever – Why have you been mangling it for ten minutes?"  
- "I'm not hungry anymore."  
- "When you know the prices in the restaurant you could at least finish your plate…"  
- "You want my meal, idiot?"  
- "No thank, I don't like mushy pawns"  
_What a jerk, he does it on purpose!  
_-"Okay stop, you're annoying me. Give me a break."  
- "What's going on with you?"  
- "Nothing, I'm just thinking about something."  
James leant toward his brother and whispered, smiling:  
"Is this « something » blond, with slim and long legs?"  
Albus silently stared at his brother then he turned to look at the small table against the left wall where Dorian and Scorpius were dining. They were pretty busy emptying a very expensive bottle of wine, while waiting for their starters. Dorian was filling Scorpius' glass once more, and the young blond boy was laughing softly, trying to prevent him from pouring too much. But Dorian did not listen and he smiled at him. He leaned over the table, closer to the younger boy and he said something to Scorpius, looking intensively at him. Albus could not know what he said but he saw Scorpius blushed.  
"No, I wasn't thinking about them," Albus lied, but still looking at them.  
"They are pretty close, aren't them? » James said, unconcerned, while quickly taking the gambas from his brother's plate to his own, one by one with his fork as Albus was still turned. "-Clearly…", Albus answered, absently, still staring at the « couple ».  
- "It would be fun to welcome them in Hogwarts. Fun and… interesting. Slytherin, isn't it? Just like their family. I don't know how McGonagall could accept them in fourth and fifth year. I think it's never happened – Your pawns are amazing!"  
-"Hey! » Albus exclaimed when he saw James had stolen ¾ of his food. "I thought it was mushy pawns!"  
- "It doesn't change the taste; James answered with a full mouth. I thought you were not hungry. Take my French fries, I have too many."  
- "Thanks idiot…"_  
_- "You know," James said slowly, "Nott is said to be good at Quidditch."  
Albus looked at his brother, took a French fries from his plate and asked  
- "What do you mean by « good »?"  
- "Skilled… Skilled enough to become the new Captain of Slytherin," James added with a smirk.  
- "Like I'll let that happen," Albus said.  
- "You can't prevent him from playing if he passes the tryout.  
- "Of course not, but maybe he will not try to play for the team, so why talk about that?"  
- "That's true. But you know," James added slowly, "if he plays in your team this year, we will do everything to make you lose."  
- "We are pretty used to that James."  
- "Yeah well, it could be much much worse."  
James looked at the other members of his family to verify nobody was listening to their conversation. Uncle Ron and his father were discussing the last case they were working on as Aurors. Aunt Hermione was talking with his mother and Grandmother Molly about her new reform to free the House Elves. Lily, Hugo was listening to Uncle George who related his adventures in Hogwarts while Rose was trying to dissuade them to do the same. Teddy was discussing with his Grandfather Arthur about his new job as teacher of Charms at Hogwarts.

" Listen," James said, seriously, "Nott loathes our family. It's bad enough that you are a slytherin, but if you let the guy who is disgusted to eat in the same restaurant than us, and shows his hatred in a crowded place, play in your team… We will destroy you. You are my brother but the Potters' pride is my priority."  
Albus burst into laughter. But he was not really amused. It was absurd. James was too serious and he had never heard his brother make threats to anyone, it was very unlike him.  
- "Potters' Pride? What does it have to do with Nott or me? Do you mean that being a **s**lytherin is a shame? My house is not a problem for Dad. Nor Aunt Hermione. But you and the others have a thick head full of all the prejudices Uncle Ron had put in your brain.  
- "I did not wait for Uncle Ron to make my own opinion. I have been in Hogwarts for five years and I know the Slytherins enough. I don't pretend they're all dirty rats but they're more than in other houses. And with Nott and Malfoy in your House, it will be even truer."  
- "Stop insulting me and my house. As for Nott and Malfoy, you don't ever know them!"  
- "They don't know us either and what was Nott's reaction when he saw us? Their brains have been poisoned by their family, by the Malfoys. Nott spends a lot of time with them, doesn't he?"  
- "Malfoy's not like that. »  
James looked away from his brother and whispered:  
"He's the same, if not worse."  
Albus was stunned by the reaction of his brother and he added nothing. For him, James was an appreciated and sociable person. He had thought his brother was open-minded and did not care about the old grudge about the war, even if he liked buggering him about his house. Now Albus did not recognize his brother, this hateful person.  
"Stay away from them Al," James said, while looking at his plate. "In Hogwarts, some people are not very thrilled about their admission. You should try to remain neutral if things get bad."  
- "And you belong to this group James?" Albus asked slowly, even if he was scared to know the answer.  
James smiled but did not answer. He looked at his watch and stood up.  
- "You're leaving James?" Harry Potter asked, watching his older son call the waiter to ask for his jacket.  
- "Yeah I told Dad, I have a party for the opening of a new Club. I go with Kristine."  
- "Your girlfriend's name is Kathleen James!"Albus said.  
- "Yeah maybe, whatever," his brother answered while leaving.  
- "That's not very nice, cousin!" Rose said, reproachful.  
James turned around and blew her a kiss before leaving the great room.  
- "Ah this boy," Harry sighed.  
- "When someone changes girlfriends every week, it is quite difficult to remember their name," Ron said, laughing.  
- "I don't let him bring them at home. The next one who will come in my house will be a girl he wants to be serious with," Ginny said.  
- "I'm sorry to tell you that, but it's hopeless, darling," Harry said.  
- "He's still young, give him time. He should not have a serious relationship at fifteen," Hermione said.  
- "Could you remind me how old you were when you dated Krum?" Ginny asked.  
-"Hey!"  
- "Calm Ron down. Between Krum and me, it was not a serious relationship, merely a shared kiss."  
- "I think Hugo and I heard enough Mum!" Rose exclaimed.  
The adults burst into laughter.  
- "Our teenagers refused to believe their parents were young before them," Hermione said, while watching her daughter affectionately  
James' leaving forgotten, the conversations started again.  
Albus was discussing with Rose, trying to forget what James had said to him, which was quite difficult because he could feel that the warning of his brother was not hollow.  
Rose was talking about the Potion class they would have in fourth year and professor Slughorn who would teach them.  
« It would be nice if you and I have Potion class together. But Slytherins and Ravenclaws rarely share this class," Rose said.  
-"Who knows? This year, I may have all my classes with you, so I'll be able to copy your homework."  
Rose gave him a dark look.  
- "Or maybe I will only ask you to share your infinite knowledge and help me a little," corrected Albus, smiling.  
Rose laughed:  
- "I will let you copy a little, you know that."  
- "Thank Merlin you're not exactly like your mother."  
- "Leave my mother alone Al," Rose said, poking his arm nicely.

Albus liked his cousin, his smart and understanding cousin. However Albus did know that Rose would have preferred him to be in Gryffindor. He did not think she despised Slytherin, but maybe she was afraid he would not have found his place in this House. He had never asked her. But she was with the other members of his family who had asked McGonagall to re-sort him. When Albus had claimed he wanted to stay in the House of Slytherin, Rose had not tried to make him change his mind and the topic was closed between them even if Albus was still the target of light reproaches from Uncle Ron, Uncle George, James and even his mother sometimes. The harder moments were during the Games, when James and Albus were playing for opposed teams and the Potters and Weasleys had to choose who they would support, and where they would sit in the stand. Ginny had decided they would sit in the stand of Gryffindor, out of habit, because they were all Gryffindor before… out of habit she said…  
Albus was not angry, but maybe a little hurt. But he felt alone, painfully alone, at school, and at home, even when he was surrounded by his family; he felt he was an outsider, always different from them. That's why when he had heard the Malfoys were coming back and the kids would attend Hogwarts, something changed. Maybe with Scorpius he would be… less lonely. And he did not know why he had felt this way but this sensation never left him since then.

Rose was still talking about Hogwarts, and Hugo and Lily joined the conversation, trying to get some information about Albus and Rose's second year. Albus was listening to his cousin talking to the younger kids, but he could not prevent himself from having quick looks at Scorpius and Nott. They were at the main course, but neither of them was touching their plate. They had opened a new bottle of wine. Dorian was talking and Scorpius listened to him. But the topic of their discussion must have been unpleasant because Nott's face was solemn while he was talking and Scorpius was leaning back on his chair, far from the table, his arms and legs crossed. He was not looking at Dorian. They were not arguing, but they disagreed.  
Scorpius stood up suddenly, took his small bag and left the table to head toward the bathroom.  
Dorian called the waiter to have the menu to choose a dessert.  
Albus stood up.  
_Dorian is not with Scorpius… Scorpius is alone… Now!_  
Rose looked at him, surprised:,

- "Where are you going?"  
- "To the bathroom," Albus breathed.  
- "Wait, you have to look at the menu to choose a dessert."  
- "Order for me," Albus said, looking over his shoulder and heading quickly towards the bathroom.  
_Too quickly stupid! Control yourself!  
_He gave a quick look at Dorian but the young man was too busy reading the menu to notice him.

Albus arrived in front of the door and stopped. He ran his fingers in his messy hair to comb them a little. Then he exhaled sharply and opened the door.

* * *

Please **review**, it's a very hard work to write a story and then translate each chapter.  
And this story may be long.... Keep me motivated!


	2. Look at me

**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius, (James Sirius/Scorpius, Scorpius/OC)**  
Rating: **R maybe M later**  
Summary: **Because of prejudices in the Wizarding world, the Malfoys left for the Muggle World. They took Dorian Nott with them while Theodore Nott stayed to make sure things calmed down. The Malfoys are successful in Muggle business and Dorian Nott and Scorpius study in a prestigious Muggle school for 3-4 years and were taught magic by professors at home. They are very talented boys and very popular in the Muggle World. Then, their parents announce to them they would attend Hogwarts for their fourth year (fifth for Dorian) until they graduated. So the Malfoys are back in the Wizarding World? How will people react? Will Scorpius and Dorian be welcomed in Hogwarts?**  
Warning(s): nothing for now...  
Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling**  
Beta:** Emogothclone, Sparkle Itamashii**  
Notes: **I have already posted this story in French (Désir et Jalousie). Desire and Jealousy is my first fanfiction in English, since I am French native speaker. Quite a challenge I must say.  
I would like to thank Iris Emogothclone and Sparkle Itamashii who beta my translations and give me advice about the story.

Sorry for the delay! Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 2: Look at me

_Albus arrived in front of the door and stopped. He ran his fingers in his messy hair to comb them a little. Then he exhaled sharply and opened the door._

Albus noiseless entered the bathroom and stopped there, near the door.

Scorpius stood there, in front of a long row of finely worked sinks, a white and frail silhouette enhanced by gray boots. His long platinum blond hair was nearly down past the middle of the back. He was slightly leaning toward the immense mirror which covered the wall and was busy trying to put a black mascara on his long eyelashes, making quick and precise gestures. He did not notice Albus watching him. The young man was trying to find something to say and wondered if it was a good moment to talk… Scorpius put the mascara stern back in its tube, and watched attentively his own face in the mirror, swaying his head from right to left to inspect his eyes. Clearly satisfied, he put mascara in his bag and caught a lipstick. As he was leaning toward the mirror again, his eyes crossed beautiful green eyes which were observing him in the reflection.  
"Oh!" He startled and turned around to face Albus. "You scared me!" he said, still shivering, but he was not angry.  
"Excuse me," Albus said, "I entered the bathroom but you did not hear me and then… I have never seen a boy wearing makeup, so… I observed you a little…"  
_What a weak excuse…_  
Scorpius gave him an embarrassed smile while putting his lipstick back in his bag, searched a little and found a gloss.  
"But you look good… well you're beautiful, with or without make-up of course," Albus babbled, not knowing what to say to make Scorpius at ease.  
"Don't stress, it's okay", Scorpius interrupted, smiling. "People think I wear make-up to provoke. But I only wear it because I like it. It allows me to feel like …_someone else._ You came in the bathroom to do something, didn't you? Go ahead."  
_I came to talk to you…_  
"Yeah I wanted to wash my hands."  
Albus went near the sink next to the blond boy and made warm water flow on his hands. From the corner of his eye, he watched Scorpius in the mirror, finishing applying a gloss on his lips. He looked at his hands and noticed a ring Scorpius was wearing on his left annular.  
"It's a beautiful ring, silver, isn't it?" Albus asked trying to make conversation.  
"Yes."  
"Is it a gift?" Albus asked, wishing a negative answer.  
"You can say that," Scorpius answered with a small smile.  
Scorpius applied a last line of gloss on his lips and closed the tube, put it in his bag and made for the door to go back in the great room. Albus turned off the tap, took one of the white towels, dried his hands and held out his hand in front of Scorpius, preventing him from leaving.  
"I'm Albus Severus Potter."  
Scorpius was stunned, and then he laughed slowly and looked at Albus.  
"We know each other", Scorpius said still smiling.  
"No. We have seen each other a few times, but we have never really met. You don't know me" Albus said, his hand insistently held toward Scorpius.  
Scorpius was hesitating, trying to size up the young man in front of him, and then he exhaled slowly and shook Albus' hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy."  
Albus smiled, satisfied. _At last…_"You will attend Hogwarts this year, in fourth year, right?" Albus asked, loosening his hold on Scorpius hand.  
"Yes, and Dorian, the man you saw with me, will be in fifth year." Scorpius moved back and leant against the wall. His steps were unsteady, most probably because of alcohol, and his heals clacked on the floor. Albus swallowed hard, Scorpius was amazingly beautiful.  
"It's quite unusual for the headmistress to allow students to attend Hogwarts when they did not start as first years."  
Scorpius bit on his lip, seeming slightly annoyed and answered coldly. "Our case is quite rare Potter".  
"Please call me Al."  
Scorpius gave him a blank look and did not answer. _He's so cold and tense… __  
_"Do you know in which house you want to be in Hogwarts?" Scorpius exhaled slowly, looked at the floor and answered drily "I don't care." He seemed uncomfortable for a moment. Of course everybody expected a Malfoy to be sorted in Slytherin.  
"I'm a slytherin you know", Albus added.  
Scorpius looked at Albus, amused. "That's what I heard", he said, smirking, «your family was surely proud of you."  
"Not really…" Albus had not missed the irony in Scorpius' tone.  
_Why does he do that? He is trying to hurt me?  
_ "You know nobody in Hogwarts, do you? We will be in the same year and I could help, well, if you wish…  
"And what? Potter's going to protect me?" Scorpius asked coldly. He was visibly irritated and Albus could tell why.  
Albus frowned. "What's the matter with you? That's not what I said! It's complicated to talk with you. I'm not trying to manipulate or hurt you! Stop being on the defensive."  
Scorpius' face softened suddenly, and became slightly sad. He seemed troubled by Albus reaction and said softly: "I'm sorry, I'm not used to…" but he stopped, searching for words. He looked younger and more fragile for a few seconds. Albus waited for him to talk again but Scorpius' face changed and he wore an indifferent look once again and smiled: "It's not important. I have to go, Nott must be waiting for me and it's not his favorite past-time."  
Albus nodded, slightly disappointed: "I'll see on Monday, on King's Cross Station."  
"Yeah, sure," Scorpius said while heading to the door to go back to the great room. But he stopped and turned to face Albus; he seemed to hesitate and said "Don't bear a grudge against Dorian, about what happened today. Some people have been carrying a burden since the war, but it is heavier for some of us." Then he turned and put his hand on the knob. Before thinking twice, Albus approached him and stood behind him, very close. He held a hand and touched the blond hair –_so soft-_. Scorpius tensed but did not move.  
Albus swallowed hard, and whispered: "I'm not your enemy".  
Scorpius did not answer and opened the door and Albus pulled back to let him leave. He watched the door closing slowly, his heart beating furiously in his ribcage. He did not know what to think. He was disappointed in a way, but he could not say why. He had _hoped more_ from Scorpius. More understanding, more attention. But he was slightly relieved because he talked to him; he had touched _him_, the boy he liked so much, and his obsession. They had talked and he had heard him laugh. But Scorpius had been secretive and cold, on the defensive, like he was afraid Albus could hurt him. But Potter would gain his trust, when they would be in Hogwarts, they would have time…

Albus left his thoughts and stood up from the edge of the sink he was leaning on and left the bathroom. While heading toward the table where his family was having dinner, Albus gave a quick look toward Malfoy's table. Scorpius was watching him, and when he crossed Albus's eyes he looked quickly away, blushing. Albus smiled, thinking it was a very good sign for him.  
He sat at his place, between Rose and James' empty chair.  
"Lily said you would want to eat the hot chocolate fudge." Rose said.  
"Yeah thanks it's perfect," Albus said, winking at his little sister.  
"What happened to you?" Rose asked suspiciously. "You left so suddenly and now you seem quite … happy…"  
Potter was about to answer when Ron exclaimed:  
"The Ministry should be allowed to raid the Malfoy Manor and search everywhere without authorization. The Malfoys lost their private property rights or family secrets the day they dared to invite Voldemort and his followers in their house."  
"They were forced to lend their Manor" said Harry darkly.  
"We could not do the needed perquisitions before they left for the Muggle world and when they were gone, nobody could enter in the Manor since the wards and protection spells were too powerful. But now they're back, we can have the search warrant we wanted to search for Dark objects in the basement."  
"Ron, the War ended twenty years ago. The Malfoys came back because the Ministry affirmed the situation was safe for us."  
"Safe for us? And the Wizarding world? Is it still safe since they came back?  
"The Malfoys stand apart from politics and finance in the Wizarding world," Hermione said trying to calm her husband down. "Nobody can reproach them for anything now.  
"For now…"  
"Oh no Dad, not you…"  
"Sorry Ginny", Arthur Weasley said, "but I've spent a great part of my life trying to condemn Lucius Malfoy for his crimes. I've accepted that my son-in-law's testimony allowed him not to serve time in Azkaban, but it still gives me a bitter taste." Harry slowly leant back against his chair.  
"I did not ask for leniency", he said firmly, "I have simply told the truth and the judges of the ministry have decided Lucius, Narcissa and Draco will not be condemned and will not go to Azkaban. This is loathed by a lot of people but it was the verdict at the end of the trial."  
"Maybe the judges were wrong," Teddy said, "the Malfoys have enemies amongst Voldemort's opponents and also amongst Voldemort's former followers. Some consider the Malfoys are traitors, others, who have their fathers and grandfathers in Azkaban, are outraged by a justice who allows Lucius and Draco to be free. And I'm afraid Scorpius has to pay it one day."  
"He has already paid enough. I don't think there're Death Eaters' children who are not threatened today," Harry said, turning to look at Dorian and Scorpius. The boys were finishing their dessert, talking. Harry looked at Ron: "Do you know how Dorian got this scar on his eye? "Ron said he did not. "He was attacked by young wizards, who were happy to avenge their parents or grandparents, people who sometimes never fought during the war. Hurting Death Eaters' kids gives them the impression to be just, to be some heroes who fight for the Good. The attacks of Death Eaters' children have only one thing in common; they are attacks with muggle weapons. They use baseball bat, cutters, daggers, knives, guns, or they just beat them to death. It is funnier for them, when pureblood children are hurt like muggles, since it increases their pain and their shame." Harry nodded toward Malfoy and Nott's table. "Dorian's wound came from an attack with a broken bottle. He was not nine years old yet. He was disfigured. Draco gave him first aid-treatment, and thanks to him, Dorian could keep his left eye. At Saint Mungo's Hospital, they healed his face. There is only this scar left, for him to remember."  
Ron said nothing. Nobody said anything, but Albus kept thinking: _Will Scorpius and Dorian be in danger in Hogwarts? _

"_In Hogwarts, some people are not very thrilled about their admission. You should try to remain neutral if things get bad", __James had said._

A shiver ran through Albus' back. He did not know what he should do and if he should do something. What? Talk to his father when he did not know if there was a real danger. But if he would do nothing what could happen?

Scorpius and Dorian had stood up and went toward the front door of the restaurant. The waiters wished them a good evening while giving them their coats. Eyes followed the young boys leaving and some whispers could be heard slowly. Albus became aware of angry looks the customers were giving to Dorian and Scorpius. They were full of fear and disdain. But no look was innocent or gentle, which made Albus sad. He turned toward the boys who were leaving the great room. Dorian had put his arm around Scorpius' shoulders and led him to the front door. Before crossing the door, Scorpius turned his head to Albus, sinking his beautiful grey eyes in his brilliant green ones. The young blond boy smiled to him, a sweet sad smile, and Albus smiled back. Then they left.  
"I hope they'll allow themselves some escapades tonight which will give good headlines on the front page tomorrow," Ginny sighed.  
"How can you say that Ginny," Hermione exclaimed.  
"When Malfoy and Nott's eccentricities hit the headlines, James' mischief go nearly unnoticed, most of the time," the red-hair woman explained while taking another sip of coffee, "with their physical appearance, they collection one night stands."  
"So does James", Albus added.  
"Al, I don't think James collects women and young men the way Dorian and Scorpius do," his mother said, "it's like a sport for them. I wonder what Lucius and Draco think about Scorpius' activities."  
Albus smiled, his mother did not know half of James mischief, and she should remain ignorant for her own good.

Harry looked at his son; he had not missed the smile exchanged between his son and Draco Malfoy's son.

* * *

Sorry again, I'll try to update sooner next time. There are two chapters I want to translate in english before writing in french again.  
Chapter 3 next week!  
**Review please!**


	3. Death Eaters' Children

**Desire and Jealousy**

**Pairing:** AS/S, Albus Severus/Scorpius, (James Sirius/Scorpius, Scorpius/OC)**  
Rating: **R maybe M later**  
****Warning(s): mentioned Rape  
Disclaimer: **belong to JK Rowling**  
Beta:** Emogothclone, Sparkle Itamashii**  
Notes: **I have already posted this story in French (Désir et Jalousie). Desire and Jealousy is my first fanfiction in English, since I am French native speaker. Quite a challenge I must say.  
I would like to thank Iris Emogothclone and Sparkle Itamashii who beta my translations and give me advice about the story.

I'm so so sorry for the delay! I'll update faster, I promise!

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapter 3: Death Eaters' children**

London was a noisy and animated city on Saturday night. The night in the end of August was surprisingly cold and summer was ending. Dorian put his arm around Scorpius' shoulder and dragged him closer to his body as they were walking in the foggy streets. They had drunk enough to not feel the cold, but not enough to forget that the warm brought by alcohol was an illusion.  
The night was still young and Big Ben rang eleven o'clock, and they could hear its bell ringing even if they were quite far from London Tower, in the remote districts of Soho. Dorian wanted to lead Scorpius in a pub but the young blond boy wanted to go home. After a short negotiation they had decided to sit on a bench in a small park. Dorian took a small bottle full of Scotch and handed to Scorpius.

"You're trying to get me drunk", the beautiful blond said, accepting the bottle, "but even if I'm pickled I won't change my mind, I don't want to wander in some bars or clubs tonight". He took a swallow, grimacing when the liquid burnt his throat.  
"It's our last occasion to have fun before being stunk in Hogwarts, » Dorian complained while leaning more against the wooden rungs of the bench. "As soon as we will put a foot in this school, each of our moves will be watched".  
"It's already the case," Scorpius said smiling, "but I don't care, I want to go home tonight. Tomorrow, it's the last day I can spend with my father. I want to reassure him. He's worrying you know? For us. He fears we will not be safe in Hogwarts."  
"Yeah, he's right, we're not welcomed," Nott said while emptying half of the small Scotch bottle in one long swallow. " Let me resume, there'll be great number of Potters and Weasleys, brainwashed children whose parents had rotten their mind since their birth about the war and former Death **e**aters kids… I'm sure we won't have a hearty welcome."  
Scorpius sighed, visibly annoyed. It was not the first time they had this conversation about Hogwarts and what could happen there. Scorpius said nothing, because he wanted to avoid talking about it once more let alone let himself be gripped by fear or anger like Dorian. In fact, he did not care about Hogwarts. He simply wanted to spend his last three years in this prestigious school, as invisible as possible, then graduate. He did not want to think he could be in danger because his first name was "Malfoy". And they were told they could come back, were they not? Nott's father had called to inform them that the requests from the Ministry of Magic to search the Manor had stopped and told the situation in the Wizarding World had been quieter for a few months. Scorpius had seen relief in his father's eyes when he had announced to his son they would be able to « go home » soon. He knew his father and his grandfather had suffered from exile, since they despised the Muggle world, even if, after a few years, they admitted they appreciated some aspects of this world. They had lived in an English castle, situated far from the activity of muggle cities and it had been difficult to get used to isolation. Of course, some people had come to visit, mostly former students and friends of his father, as Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle and their wives and children. It allowed Dorian and Scorpius to be in contact with others wizards' kids; and not only muggle children they had met from time to time in the surrounding gardens. Theodore Nott had come sometimes, to see his son grow and become handsome young man he was now. He had also taken letters Dorian wrote every week, for his grandfather, imprisoned in Azkaban and he even had even taken his son to visit the ex-death eater in the Wizarding prison. Scorpius had come with him a few times, against his father's will. Draco was terrified when his son went to Azkaban, a prison where he could have been imprisoned himself. But Scorpius wanted to be with Dorian who always came back from this place choked and trembling. It was a terrifying castle, indeed, and Scorpius hated to hear prisoners' screams and looked into empty eyes of those who had lost their mind. Dorian was scared too, but he never lost an occasion to see his grandfather.

"Potter was with you in the bathroom, in the restaurant, wasn't he?"  
Scorpius stiffened and avoided his eyes. He did not want to talk about Potter, especially with Dorian who was very possessive about him and did not appreciate Harry Potter's family. He pulled his cloak tight, protecting his body from the cold and folded his arms across his chest, determined to not prolong a conversation which could lead to an argument.  
" I didn't see him go in the bathroom," Nott insisted dryly, "but I saw him come back, just a few minutes after you. And I saw the way he looked at you."  
Scorpius could feel his burning eyes on him, as if they could pierce his skin. Dorian was talking as if he was pronouncing an accusation.  
"Stop it, Dorian" he said, turning toward the brown boy. "You talk like a jealous husband who's sure his wife sleep with others men." He swallowed hard and added slowly coldly. "Yes, the youngest Potter's son was with me. We talked a little and I think he wanted to know me. He was very friendly and I was hateful, as usual. Is the interrogation over now? "  
"Why am I not surprised?" asked Dorian with a humorless laugh. "He wants to be your friend, what a jerk! As if he only wanted that."  
Scorpius gave him a searching look and shook his head, a little disappointed.  
"You shouldn't behave like this with the Potters," he said slowly. "We might need them in the end."  
"Need them" Dorian repeated avec disdain, shaking his head.  
"Albus Potter is a **s**lytherin and he is popular. He's the captain of Slytherin, and everybody calls him the Prince of Slytherin. Just like my father." Scorpius said, smiling.  
Dorian smiled despite himself. He was fond of Draco, the man who had healed his face and had taken care of him for many years.  
"I don't delude myself," Scorpius added sadly, "we will surely be **s**lytherins. I know the houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would not be thrilled to welcome a Malfoy. But in Slytherin are people who think my family are traitors and abandoned Voldemort out of cowardice. Potter would be able to keep them at large, if he was on our side."  
"Do you trust him?" Nott asked, getting closer and putting his arm around Scorpius' shoulder.  
"No, of course not", Scorpius said, smiling. He slowly stuck his body against Dorian.  
_That's what you want to hear, don't you Dorian? _

_  
_He put his head on Dorian's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling comforted by the warmth of his body. He was used to this physical closeness between them. Nott had his own bedroom in the castle and then in Malfoy Manor, but he always fell asleep in Scorpius' bed, arm and leg over Malfoy's body, and his face resting in the pit of his neck. They slept against each other. At first it had not been a problem since the innocence of their age would not have allowed thinking gestures between them could be inappropriate. But Dorian had become more and more expressive about his feelings by strokes and kisses. When they were in the same bed, he sometimes gave tender kisses on Scorpius' shoulder and neck and let his hands wander on his body. Malfoy always softly pushed him away, but Dorian smiled, telling it meant nothing; he only found him beautiful and nothing more. And it was true, Scorpius was amazingly beautiful and he was quite aware of his beauty since everybody kept reminding him about it. He used to be proud of his physical appearance and appreciated drawing attention of men and women. And everything had changed last year _when it happened_… when one of the teachers who taught them magic in the castle had done _that_ to him. Scorpius had never said anything about it but Dorian _had known_, when the evening of that awful day, Scorpius was trembling when Dorian had leant down next to him in the bed. When he had tried to hold him, Malfoy had violently pushed him, screaming and crying. Nott remained at his side, without touching his shivering body, until he felt asleep. Dorian and Scorpius never talked about what had happened and after a few times, they slowly came back to the way they were before. But Dorian's strokes had never been _innocent_ for Scorpius again.

"We don't need to help us," Dorian said suddenly, putting his head on Scorpius' one. "I'll stand by you, I'll protect you. You know that?" He took the young boy's hand and looked at the silver ring he had given him, and put a soft kiss on it. Embarrassed, Scorpius pulled his hand out and got away of Dorian's embrace. "All you can do is give punches, Dorian, you can't negotiate, and you're not good for that." Scorpius said absently. He got up, dusted his coat and started to walk away while saying, "I don't need you to protect me Dorian. Stop acting as if you were my savior." He made a sign for Dorian to follow him as he went out of the park. It was past midnight, and he wanted to go home. Dorian began to laugh, threw the small bottle behind him and quickly got up to follow his friend. "Negotiate? You think your Potter is able to do that?" he asked when he was beside Malfoy. "You saw the customers in the restaurant, their hateful looks at us. Do you really think that your scarless hero will be able to calm those people down?"  
Scorpius said nothing and quickened his step to outdistance Dorian. He hated when Nott was sarcastic. Dorian suddenly caught his arm and slammed him into a muggle parked car along the sidewalk. Scorpius gave a small cry under the blow as a sharp pain filled in his back. Nott got closer and held Scorpius against the car to oblige him to listen.  
"We were told we could come back, that the situation was sure for us", he said slowly with a menacing tone. "But nothing has changed. They are the same!" He lifted his long black locks covering his left eye to expose his scar. Scorpius' eyes filled up with tears and he looked away. Nott slowly stepped back and released Malfoy.  
"They are the same," he repeated sadly, looking at the floor. "They've grown up that's all."  
Scorpius stepped closer and took his face in his hands to force the brown man to look at him.  
"It's over now Dorian," he said softly, "they won't hurt you again, you must get over it."  
"Who's the one to talk," Dorian said acidly. He grabbed Scorpius waist, pulling him against him. "Did you get over it?" he added before starting kissing his neck with passion. Scorpius stopped breathing and stiffened. It was too much for him. Whatever his feelings for Nott were, he could not bear the sensation of Dorian's mouth and hands on him. It made him feel… disgusting and he felt queasy. He struggled half-heartly, pushing Dorian away from him.  
"No Dorian, please stop!" Scorpius groaned, his hands on his shoulders.  
Nott let him go. Malfoy was trembling and wrapped his arms around his body, like a shield.  
"I'm sorry… but don't ask from me something you're not able to do yourself," Dorian said sadly.  
Both remained silent for a while, lost in their painful thoughts and doubt. Scorpius inhaled sharply and began to laugh, tears rolling on his cheeks. "We're totally fucked up." He concluded with a sad smile on his lips.  
Dorian smiled back and held out his hand to brush his tears, but Scorpius took his hand halfway and began to walk with cheerful steps, still holding his hand to lead him.  
"You're right", Malfoy said, wiping his tears away from his face with the back of his free hand. "Let's dance and drink, I think we both need it. But not more than one hour."

* * *

Hope you liked!  
**Review please!**


End file.
